Take Me Out of the ball Game
by JosiahGirl
Summary: Jarod sends our favorite Center operatives to a baseball game.
1. Chapter 1

Take me out to the Ball Game  
Disclaimer: I don't one them, I wish I did, I will return them to their rightful owners when I am finished playing with them. The only money made off this comes from the money I make standing behind my cash register at work.  
Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing fan-fic. Feedback is requested and appreciated. Rated: G, this is also a non-shipper story, I just can't think of a way to get a big orange oriole and Miss Parker together.  
  
Her staccato heels gave a brief warning before she breezed into the lab.  
"Any news from the lab rat?"  
"Well M-m-iss Parker we don't have any definite leads yet..." stuttered Broots   
"But we did receive this package this morning and it seems to be Jarod's handwriting" broke in Sydney forestalling the expected response from Miss Parker.  
"Well open it Broots."  
"We did, all it contains is 4 tickets to a baseball game in Baltimore"  
"Well boys get your gloves and hats we heading to Baltimore"  
"But, Miss Parker there is one extra ticket, does that mean Mr. Lyle will be joining us?"  
"My thumbless, brainless brother will not be joining us just burn the other ticket for all I care."  
" Mr. Broots, why don't we go by and pick Debbie up from her babysitter, I am sure she would enjoy going to a ball game with her daddy"  
"Yeah Broots, bring Debbie along. It can be a learning experience."   
"L-l-earning experience" Broots managed to stutter out, just thinking of what Debbie could possibly learn was frightening. "Wouldn't she get in the way if we capture Jarod, I really don't want her to see that."  
"Well then, Broots, you can stay with her in the car, and keep her away from most of the action."  
"I guess it would be okay, I have been meaning to take her out for a while"  
"Okay lets stop staring at each other like idiots, Jarod could be getting away as we speak." And with that Miss Parker breezed out the lab door clearly expecting Broots and Sydney to follow.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," groaned Broots.  
"What could be more innocent than a baseball game?" questioned Sydney.  
"Innocent with Miss Parker, we will be lucky if they let us into the gate with out any questions."  



	2. Chapter 2

Take me out to the ball game 2/?  
Disclaimer in part One  
  
After an hour-long flight and the 20 min wait for a parking space Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots and Debbie finally reached Camden Yards. They found their seats on the upper level just as the last notes of the National Anthem died out.  
"Okay boys, I am going to go find Jarod. Are you going to come along?" Miss Parker asked with an arched eyebrow.  
"Actually Miss Parker I think I will stay here with Debbie, I really don't think she needs to see exactly what her daddy does." This was the longest statement out of Broots the entire day and Miss Parker's look of surprise mingled with disgust almost made him change his mind.  
"Parker I'll go help you look for Jarod, I am sure someone has seen him, and if not I can atleast get something to drink."  
And with that, Parker and Sydney began the hike around the Yards. Miss Parker began flashing her one photo of Jarod to every concessionaire and anyone that looked like they belonged to the staff of the Yards. Most of those that she asked gave her blank looks, and even when she brought out her sob story that the man in the picture was her brother; and their father was dying and asking to see him. All she would get was "well hope you find him, but I have never seen him."  
"That's it Sydney I am going down to the dugout, maybe one of those over grown Little League players has seen him."  
"Calm down Parker, I am sure that Jarod will make his reasons for binging us here known when he is ready. I really don't think going down to the dugout would be a wise choice; you could end up being thrown out of the park. Let's go back to our seats, maybe Broots has seen something or someone that would remind him of Jarod."  
  
Miss Parker and Sydney were returning to their seats when they ran into Broots and Debbie.  
"Miss Parker, my soda is flat, and Daddy is tired of going back, will you come with me?" Debbie looked up at Parker, so innocently that Miss Parker's only option was to nod.  
"Yeah sure Debbie I need a drink badly. We'll be back in a bit, Syd, if you see any sign of Jarod..."  
"Contact you...yes Parker I know."  
  
And with that, Parker and Debbie left in search of a carbonated soda.  



	3. Chapter 3

Take Me Out of the Ball Game 3/?  
Disclaimer in Prologue   
  
As Miss Parker and Debbie walked around the stadium in search of a both a bathroom with out a line and a concession stand with carbonated soda; something caught Debbie's eye.   
"Miss Parker, look at that. Do you think Daddy would get me one of those?" The thing that Debbie was pointing at was a small stuff Bird, the official mascot of the Orioles. "It is so cute, Daddy said that I could have anything I wanted and I want that. I bet Daddy would pay you back for it...Please??"  
"Okay Debbie...Hey you, Chick can you help us here" Miss Parker attempted to get the concession clerk's attention. "Would you put down the phone and help us here?"   
"Justin, yeah I'll call you back, got an irate customer. Hello Ma'am what can I help you with" The concessionaire put down her cell phone and acted like Parker had just then come up to the counter.  
"Finally, okay ...Aimee...I would like to buy that Bird right there. The medium size one." After getting a glance at the girl's nametag Parker was back in control.  
"That one, it is 12 dollars. Will that be all Ma'am? Cash check or charge, and we only take instate checks."   
"Fine I will pay by my card. Debbie do you want anything else?"  
"Well I do like that shirt and the scrunchie is cool, and oh I like that cap."   
"Broots you owe me big time" Parker muttered under her breath "Anything else kiddo?"   
"Can I get daddy a pennant, oh and I would like to get Mr. Sydney a mug."   
"Sure kid. Could you please bag it all, or would that be too complicated for you?"  
"No ma'am, I'll just bag it right this minute." * God I need to get a new job *   
  
After Miss Parker and Debbie left to find the sought after carbonated drink, Broots glanced through the Player's Guide that he had been given when show to his seat.   
"Oh my god, Sydney look at this, right here in the line-up. Jarod is...is...he's the MASCOT?"  
"Mr. Broots are you sure about this? I don't want to get Parker's hopes up if you are wrong."   
"Sydney look right here "Jarod Cards, is filling in for the regular mascot who as most of you know has been out of commission due to a set of unfortunate internal problems that have since been resolved. RJ Harris will be back for the next game." I am pretty sure that he's Jarod."   
"But why would Jarod have us come to a ball game, especially if..."  
"Why does your pet lab rat do anything Syd? To torment us that is why. Broots you owe me for all of Debbie's things. You have until the end of the month."  
"But but but Miss Parker, today is the 28th."  
"Then I hope your checkbook is balanced Broots. What fascinating topic were you discussing as I arrived Syd?"  
"Well Parker, it would seem that Jarod is filling in for the regular mascot tonight."  
"Then why are we sitting here Sydney? Broots stay here with Debbie, I think it is time for me to go unmask our Pretender."  



End file.
